Book of Secrets
Everyday I wake up, eat breakfast, go to work, come home, go to bed, and do it all over again. I do want i’m supposed to do. I never stole anything, and I try to stay clear from lying. I guess you can say i'm a “saint”. All I wanted to do was get enough money to see my daughter. My wife won’t let me see her, unless I pay her 73 dollars a month, and i don’t have a whole lot of money. I work minimum wage, I live in a apartment that is torn to shreds. I barely even have enough for food. One day My wife messaged me saying she was sorry. At the time i had no idea what happened so all i did was ask, “ What happened”? I sat there waiting and waiting and….Nothing. She never replied. So I ended my day like all the others. ' ' The Next Morning, I wasn’t even to get out of bed. I felt paralyzed, like sleep paralysis but, All i could feel was sadness. Quickly that sadness turned to fear. I started to struggle But, all i could do is blink. At that moment, I saw my Life flash before my eyes. It felt like i was going to die. I felt the sweet and tears rolling down my face. I felt my heart pounding like a jackhammer. All i could hear was screaming, but not as if the person was scared but as if they were happy. Enjoying whatever they were doing. Then all i could see was black. The only sound were pages being turned to the next page and the next and the next. I felt as if everything if my life was gone. Then, all of a sudden, I felt peace. I woke to find it was a dream. ' ' I headed over to the mirror to find scratches everywhere on my body. They were all bleeding. I took a washcloth and tried to clean it up. My phone started to ring, so i walked over to the dresser. My co-worker, Jim, was calling. I answered the phone, and he said i was late for work. I looked over at the clock and it said 11: 09AM. “Oh shit” i said. I hung up with Jim and i hurried up and put my clothes on. I ran outside and got a cab. I told him Hurricane Co., And to step on it. ' ' When i got there Jim was waiting at the gate. He said,” Hey I know bad things happened and i am pretty sure The boss won’t fire ya.”. As i went in, everyone was looking at me. They all had the look of pity on there face. When I went into the Boss’ office, He also had that face! He said “ Hey look, If you need some time of I get it.”. I asked him what he ment. He looked at me in confusion. He said,” About your wife and kid.” I asked him what happened. He said that my wife went crazy and killed my daughter. I asked him if this was a sick joke. I decided to just go back home. I was in my house and wondered what happened. I decided to go and walk to her house. When i came by, It was covered in police tape. I knew if i wanted to find out i needed to break the law to do it. I tore down the police tape and went inside. The memories i had in this place were now covered i blood. I followed the trail to my daughters room. The room was covered in blood. I found her in the corner. She had been stabbed to death. I felt sadness and anger, and i knew if i found my wife, i was going to kill her. I walked to kitchen and grabbed a knife. I walked to the master bedroom, where I found my Wife's journal. SHe told me she wrote in it incase she ever became famous. I read threw it and it looked normal, until i got closer to the end. It stated that a robed figure met her one day and gave her a gigantic black book. She tried to give it back but he was gone. It said that in a few months of having it, she started to become paranoid. She wrote,” It feels as if everywhere i turn THERE always LOOKING at me.” . I continued to read, It said that she thought my daughter was going to take the book. The Next entry was disturbing, It said, “ I GOT RID OF THE LITTLE BRAT. SHE WILL NEVER TAKE THE BOOK.” It sounded as if she had no remorse. I was disturbed and disgusted with her. I felt like killing her. I walk into the computer room. There she was sitting at the computer. I clenched the knife and spun around the chair. She was already dead. She sliced her own throat. It looked as if she had been dead for years. Her blood covered the computer screen. I wiped it off and revealed her email. The last thing she sent was that message to me. I checked her history to see if anything was there. It showed she was looking at things o do with the occult. I looked around the room, and then i puked. In her arms was the book she mentioned. I grabbed it and opened it up. I started reading and found that it said everything that happened in my wife's life. It said everything about everyone i knew. It was amazing. Why would anyone give this away! It was beautiful. And it was all mine. Made by: CalebJames132004